


【犹耶/JCS2000】酒会小段

by leoliver



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoliver/pseuds/leoliver
Summary: 犹大还是画家设定，不过和之前的几篇没啥联系。我真是文章起名废，起名好难。
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot
Kudos: 2





	【犹耶/JCS2000】酒会小段

**Author's Note:**

> 犹大还是画家设定，不过和之前的几篇没啥联系。  
> 我真是文章起名废，起名好难。

犹大和耶稣是在酒会上认识的。

性质上虽然是商业酒会，但到会的人员十分复杂，犹大不知道为什么还看到了从哪冒出来的中学生在狂喝。即使是某些老板的儿女也有些过头了。

但他，一个小社畜，懒得管，也不想管。

他在自己的座位上拿着一杯鸡尾酒——很难喝，于是他放下了。这个时候他看到斜对面的金发男子。

你总会从人群中一眼看见某个人并且有点在意的。犹大止不住看向那个男人，他好像喝醉了，没有发现犹大，正在揉脸想使自己清醒一点。揉了一会，这人的情况没有好转，反而眼皮都撑不住了。

犹大摇摇头。但他不想管。

犹大从口袋里掏出手机，百无聊赖地刷了会新闻，没什么大事，无非各家的商业巨头——有几位的亲信就在这酒会上——到处犯蠢罢了。某个大佬的儿子突然狠狠摔了杯子大哭起来，又声嘶力竭地把面前的所有东西一把掀翻到地上。所有人都安静下来注目过去，唯独犹大没有。

股市也没什么动向。无聊至极。社交软件这种东西则无异于浪费时间。他再度收起了手机。

开始有人指挥，要把那位公子哥抬出去，也有许多人看在他父亲的面子上假意去安抚他。但犹大知道那公子一定会大发脾气的。

"滚！让我安静一会！"那个小富二代不许任何人碰他。

果不其然。

犹大这时转头看向耶稣，发现耶稣朝向那位少爷，居然在善意地微笑着。然后他手持一杯酒，勉强站了起来。

他想过去和他说话！意识到此，犹大吓得起身绕到对面，从缓缓行动的耶稣身后握住他的肩膀，把他带回了座位。

他坐到耶稣旁边，靠近他悄声说:"你想干什么？过去找打吗？！"

耶稣口齿不太清晰，犹大好半天才听清他说什么。

他说的是"你的上司看起来像老别西卜"。

"…哈，那么糟糕吗？"虽然有点不明所以，但是犹大笑了。

犹大的部门经理就是那种经典反智、烦人又自视甚高的家伙，现在正在少爷旁边的第一梯队里殷切的等着为他服务。犹大看见经理的样子，回头向耶稣说，"那还是委屈别西卜了。"

"你为什么…不做画家呢？"耶稣恍惚问道。

犹大沉默了。如果这个金发男子把自己和什么人混淆了，那太巧合了，因为犹大自己也画画。可是正是知道绘画的痛苦，他并没有选择做专职画家，只是偶尔动笔。

于是就在这个别西卜手下受罪。——老天。犹大这才想到，说不定还是做画家更好过些。

停止了胡思乱想，犹大决定专注在眼前的事上。他问耶稣:"你住在哪？我送你回去。"

然后又加了一句"如果你觉得可以的话。"

然后想了想，又加了一句"或者我帮你打电话叫人过来？还是打电话吧。"

耶稣喃喃地说:"你应该做画家，那样你会平静一些。"

唉，要停在这话题没完了吗？犹大双指掐在眉间冷静了一下，然后扶住耶稣摇晃的肩膀，说:"听我说。如果你有同行的人…好吧看起来没有。我叫犹大，犹大·以斯加略，你知道我的经理。你呢？名字是？我怎么联系你的熟人？"

"我…不必要……联系他人……我的门徒……"耶稣吐字越来越奇特了。

是的是的好的好的，每个醉鬼都是这样，这不算什么，还有人为了证明自己清醒追着别人背十四行诗。犹大自言自语道——反正醉鬼听到也记不住——"我为什么要管这种事……还是个……疯子，唉。"

犹大决定自己拿耶稣的手机了，耶稣很配合，看着他翻来翻去，没有抗议。但是犹大在他的口袋里到处找了半天，手机，ID，名片，账单，小票，驾照，什么能证明身份的东西都没有。这个男人随身没带什么东西。犹大在原地停了三秒。耶稣突然打了一个酒嗝。

哦，这时候说有点奇怪，但是酒嗝的味道原来这么好闻的吗？犹大离得很近，感受到的是耶稣口中溢出来的清香。

…难道喝香水了吗？喝多了干出什么都不奇怪。

犹大的思维开始自暴自弃起来。

"…你能去哪？告诉我你能去哪。"这是今天最后一个问题了，如果没有答案，那就是今天他睡到街上被变态杀人狂肢解了犹大也不管了。

耶稣想了想，长出了一口气。

"到门徒们中间去。"

很好。街头露宿券一张。

开门开灯。有些灰尘非常明显地飞起来了，其中还有一只小蛾子。

"行了…就这儿。唉，真他妈……"麻烦。犹大又要抱怨，然后把耶稣放到皮质沙发上。

对于"偶尔动笔"来说，这屋子显然太不像居室了。除了必要的家具外，到处都是画材。地板上墙上的颜料渍也到处都是，新的盖在老的上面。犹大手忙脚乱收拾东西的时候瞟了一眼墙壁，感叹真不知道退租时候刷墙得刷多久。

他随便拾掇了一下，但是收拾完了也没什么像样的变化，干脆算了。他叉着腰叹了口气，回头看向趴在旧沙发上的耶稣，后者已经睡着了。

很好，犹大，连名字都不知道，你就带回来一个陌生男人——虽然明显没什么攻击性。

犹大看了一会，想到皮沙发睡上去比较凉，就回卧室翻箱倒柜找了床干净被子给他盖好，再垫了个枕头给他。他又看了看，把耶稣像煎饼一样翻过来，让他睡成一个舒服的姿势。

然后他坐……没地方坐了，反正他这人没朋友，他的破屋也没给客人准备座位。他坐到画板边的锈铁椅子上，把窗户拉开一个小缝点了一根烟。

实际上他的原则是不在居室里吸烟，毕竟到处都是画材，不想烟灰弄脏什么。但是现在管不了了，他太累了。而且累就累在帮了一个脑子不怎么正常的男人。

我看我脑子也不正常了。

他转头看看还不知道名字的耶稣。有一束月光正打在他脸上。嗯，要坦诚地讲的话，这个男人很……入画。

即使是自言自语他也不想夸赞一个男人美丽。

犹大在人群里看见他，以及莫名地被吸引，一定要帮助他，多是因为画家的直觉。

——这是我需要的模特。想法如雷电轰鸣。

不做职业画家还有一个原因，就是犹大从没寻到合适的模特。有时候他会随手画什么人出来，但是面目模糊。这面部属于什么人？他自问，没有结果。有时候真的向脸上增添了五官，却怎样也不对。名人，超模，雕塑。反复修改，有时也会急躁到撕毁作品。寻遍了图像没有，就在现实中找。街道，酒吧，广场。有时候邀请一两个模特，但结果还是不满意。

于是绘画更使他痛苦。

可是今天。他仔细看向耶稣的脸。闭目也足以看清这份美貌了。犹大心里稍微放下了别扭的看法，逐渐放松起来。

一枝烟到头了。他把它在窗台摁灭，手蹭到破旧的铁丝网咔嚓咔嚓地响了。之后还是好好整理一下房子吧。他随意地想到。

然后他从地板上拿起了惯用的笔。

"行行好，无名的先生。"

耶稣首先感到有人在拉扯他的手。然后听到一个陌生的声音说这句话。

接着他感受到陌生但柔软的材料包裹着自己。

他睁开了眼睛。阳光造成一阵眩晕，什么都没看到，他被迫又闭上双目。酒醉造成的头痛此时清醒地灌入进来。"唔——"

镇定了一会，有什么声音听不清楚，他只握住了那只抓着自己的温暖的手。"……玛丽？"

"哈哈——"犹大笑出了声，弯腰半蹲下来，使自己与耶稣视线平齐。耶稣惊讶的发现了他。

"我看起来像一位'玛丽'吗？"

"啊，你是…犹大！"


End file.
